User's Drag Rush: Season 3
User's Drag Rush: Season 3, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 2 created by Nicholas424. 14 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but didn't win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the challenge and won entry back into the competition in tandem. :█ The contestant did not win the challenge and was eliminated again. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as Season 1&2...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Jujubee * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the next elimination * Bottom Two: Jinkx Monsoon and Kameron Michaels * Showdown Theme: Category is...Animal Print * Eliminated: Kameron Michaels Entrance Quotes: * Ariel: "Are you red-y for this fiery bitch?" * Asia: "Just because I'm the chameleon queen, doesn't mean I'll blend it... I'll stand out!" * Coco: "Miss Alyssa might have called me orange, but in this competition, I'm gonna show my true colors." * Cynthia: "HOWS YA DOING MIS AMORES R U REDY 2 C MAH CUCU 4 DA MILIONTH TIEM?!?!!?!!?!!??!?" * Fame: "Beauty is here." * Jinkx: "My name name is Jinkx Monsoon and I’m here to make it clear I know you love me henny that’s why you brought me here was the winner of season 5 I’m going to make it better give me a comedy challenge and I’m going to make you giggle I’m full of greatness baby just like drag race rush ... I’ll protect your ears by stopping I’m Jinkx Monsoon bitches ... Water off a ducks back!" * Jujubee: "Hey it's Jujubee, I like fried chicken as I like my men, all of them inside me at once." * Kameron: "The lipsync assassin of Season 10 has come to snatch the crown!" * Manila: "The original Asian Persuasion is back, bitches! Here's Manila!" * Pearl: "'Sup bitches i'm just here to snatch the crown!" * Phi Phi: "The original showgirl is here and I'm here to send all you bitches back to Party City." * Robin: "The Titan is here and the crown is mine bitches!" * Valentina: "Hello, Linda is here bitches." * Viper: "Gorgeous but Deadly! New York City's Savage Beauty, The Viper, is here to blow your mind with my eleganza!" 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' Animal Print Ariel Versace= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Coco Montrese= |-| Cynthia Lee Fontaine= |-| Jinxk Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Pearl= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= Episode 1 Critiques '''Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"League Of Drag Supers!" * '''Main Challenge: Turn your queen into a superhero or supervillain and come up with a sidekick for them. Your superhero/villain and sidekicks must have names. * Runway Theme: Category is...Superhero/villain Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Viper * Main Challenge Prize: Ep. 3 showdown and Ep. 4 runway theme choice. * Bottom Two: Manila Luzon and Pearl * Showdown Theme: Patterns * Eliminated: Pearl * Farewell Message: "THANK YOU FOR THIS WONDERFUL EXPERIENCE I'LL BE BETTER NEXT TIME LOVE Y'ALL Pearl (AKA: KARELOS) <3" Supers 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Superhero/villain Realness '''Showdown Theme: ' Patterns Ariel Versace= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Coco Montrese= |-| Cynthia Lee Fontaine= |-| Jinxk Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Pearl= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= Episode 2 Critiques '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Drag Holiday" * '''Mini Challenge: Mug Off (Send your queen's best mug) * Mini Challenge Winner: Cynthia Lee Fontaine * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the holidays for the challenge. * Main Challenge: Write a story about an assigned holiday that goes with your look. * Runway Theme: Category is...Holiday Drag (Send a look based on an assigned holiday) * Main Challenge Winner: Jujubee * Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: Ariel Versace and Miss Fame * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Ariel Versace Holidays 'Episode 3 Looks' Mini Challenge: ' Mug Off '''Runway Theme: ' Holiday Drag 'Showdown Theme: ' N/A Ariel Versace= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Coco Montrese= |-| Cynthia Lee Fontaine= |-| Jinxk Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= Episode 3 Critiques '''Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Breakout Albums" * '''Main Challenge: Create an album cover for your queen. Album Covers should include: Queen Name, Album Name, Cover Photo and Featured Songs. You must come up with "new music" to use for your queen's album. * Runway Theme: Category is...Black & White * Main Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ' 'Episode 4 Looks Runway Theme: ' Black & White '''Showdown Theme: ' TBA |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Coco Montrese= |-| Cynthia Lee Fontaine= |-| Jinxk Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= Episode 4 Critiques '''Episode 4 Critiques Category:Seas Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:User's Drag Rush Category:User's Drag Rush: Season 3 Category:Seasons